Undercover
by Kikichay1196
Summary: Is Sonny who she really says she is? I think NOT! She has multiple personalities and she's been hiding it for the longest. Who will find out and what will this mean for Sonny when a certain three named jerkthrob is hot on her trail. Suck @ sums, but read!
1. Not So Sonny

**Hey, I know you guys wanna kill me for not updating on "That's Life", but I'm still thinking about what to do, I'm halfway**

**through writing chapter 12. Suggestions at this point would be so awesome right now. Anyway this is a new story I wrote,**

**read it, love it, like it, hate it, watever, just enjoy and review it! (:**

**SPOV**

Do you know how hard it is to lie to everyone around you, like hey look at me, I'm perfectly fine Well it's not hard at all actually, it's pretty dang easy!

But am I really? Is that what you people think? That I'm this bright, bubbly, innocent little girl full of sunshine? Well, you're wrong. No one ever lets me think.

it's always, Sonny's a good girl, she'll do what I say. Sonny do this! Sonny do that! And then laugh at Sonny, she's the sweet girl who we can all manipulate. Well

guess what, you're wrong again. I bet you thought you had me wrapped around your little finger when I first shook your hand and gave you a warm smile, I bet that's

all you thought. But did you ever think that maybe, just maybe I was dangerous, I was a bad girl, a cool chick that does whatever she wants whenever she wants.

(insert laugh) I bet you didn't, they never do, no one ever does...until they need me to show up and show them just how bad I can be... And all the while they've never known until now...

I was on another mission, I had several secret personalities, several that no one would ever know about me... Everyone knew that I was Sonny Munroe, the funny cheesehead

from Wisconsin, or that hilarious girl from the internet. Yeah, I can be funny, especially funny when I need to. A sense of humor is definitely one of my favorite things about myself.

See, I like to be able to see the humorous side of things, helps me ease my mind everynow and then when I have to cut someone. I'm also supermodel Chanel Alexis, the difference: golden

dirty blonde hair with a few golden brown highlights, a beauty mark that I have naturally, but cover up when I'm on so random, and hazel eyes. I especially liked being her, she was, well absolutely

stunning, I mean, she was me, and well she is me, and not that the other me isn't just as good, but I was hot, and not to mention in practically every guys secret magazine stash, including a ceratin

blonde three named jerkthrob who shall not be named. I mean, bikini, lingerie, bra's, sometimes nude, but i wasn't really nude, it just seemed that way from the pictures. I always had on under

clothing. Anyway, like I was saying, people know me for different reasons and that normally gives me a cushion to lean back on incase anything goes wrong.

Although today was all wrong, especially wrong. You see Chad has been trying to recover from his recent loss of fans, after he went into an outrage on the set, he's been rumored to have been in

rehab several times, but he never has, and he's been arrested 3 times in the last month. Add that to being America's most hated puppy shover, and you've got a world of trouble. And since he is practically

hated by 99.1% of the fan population, the other 1% being love crazy, psycho fans, he was threatedned through fan mail, e-mail, heck, even through his number. He's been attacked several times, and his

bodyguards are weak, even if they look tough. Somehow, I was put on a mission to help him, supposedly through trying to change him or correct him. I was also sent to protect him, and I know, how was

I a 17 year old girl gonna do all that. I'm a trained agent, duh! I know more secrets that ninjas themselves, i taught my own martial arts teacher practically everything he knows, and I've taken out

600 heavily armed men, at once. Trust me people, I think I know what I'm doing, of course Chad would laugh when he found out, but, a good butt-kicking should prove worthy of changing his mind.

It's been a year since I've been on so random, i've befriend almost everyone, Tawni, she's a little shaky, but I guess she fits in. Chad and I have become closer, we've started to get along a little better,

especially after threatened to fire us. The Falls crew, who cares? No one! I mean really, they're a bunch of snobs, and they are so not better than me. So other than that I'm just regular me, Allison Maria Nicole

Munroe, yeah, that's my full name. I always laugh when I write it down and realize my initials say "A. M N' M." Like the candy, plus I love those candies especially the yellow ones, I know, they all taste the same,

but I'm weird like that. So, today it starts, my watch over he who thinks he is "almighty". Chad Dylan Cooper, three words: a total sap. The dude acts like he's hard, but he runs like a girl, screams like a girl, looks

in the mirror all day, is obsessed with his hair, calls himself pretty, and breaks out in what I call sorry excuses for karate moves. Sometimes I wonder if he is a girl, but I've seen things that prove he isn't. No, I will not

\tell you, it's private! A hint? No way, lets just say everything's good under the hood. What? Ok, so I saw him naked once, but I sware, it was by accident, I was only going into his private bathroom because I wanted

to see it, and he was supposed to be filming, and plus I heard there was pinball in there, so i didn't think he actually used it to use it... Man he just looked so good, and the way his hair was all wet cause he just came

out of the shower, and how the room was steamy and he just dropped his towel, and...OK, moving on... I approached his dressing room and knocked. He came to the door shirtless and I was totally gawking

at his abs, ugh, what's wrong with me?

C- Munroe, it's you, can I help you with something?

I was still eyeing him up and down...

C- Ahh, like what you see?

S- (I burst into laughter) Ha, yeah right, I'm just surprised that the Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't have a better build, so wait a sec, that 6 pack in that movie was totally fake right?

C- Sonny!

S- I was only joking! But, seriously, were they?

C- Sonny, what do you want?

S- Well, I'm here to protect you...

C- protect me? (he burst into laughter) you, you can't be serious right? you're my new bodyguard?

S- In the flesh, now stop laughing before I bust a cap where the sun don't shine.

C- Sonny! he said surprised...

S- What?

C- I never thought I'd see the day when Sonny Munroe got a back bone...

S- Please, that's not all i got, anyway, we better get going if we're gonna catch that flight...

C- Wait, you were serious about that body guard thing?

S- Well I'm not laughing or smiling, so I owuld take that to mean that I'm serious, DUH!

C- No way, look, it's cute that you wanna help, but there's no way a little thing like you can handle it. He said as he grabbed my hand...

I squeezed practically crushing it, twisted his arm, and flipped him over, to have him land on the floor with my heel in his chest.

S- (i smirked) Get your things, so we can go.

I left smiling, almost laughing at the look on his face. It was all too good to be true, but it was. Oh yeah, guess I forgot to mention that Chad was going to film

his new movie for the summer. It was in Chicago, and I was so happy, because my brother lived there and I haven't seen him in what like 3 years. He's gonna be so surprised

when he sees me. I was already packed and ready, my things were in the limo and I hopped in along with them. I tried to slide over when I realized my pants leg was caught in the door.

I decided to take a break from skirts, those gladiator dudes were looking at me the wrong way and Tawni claimed I was stealing them away from her, and both of them really pissed me off,

but kicking their butts would only blow my cover. Today I was wearing a longsleeve dark red v-neck shirt. The sleeves stopped just before my wrists. I wore black skinny jeans, a black belt,

and heels. My shades completed my look and after I unattatched myself from the door I popped them on and relaxed as I waited for Chad.

**Please, review, I want to know what you think!**


	2. Setting Chad Straight

**Hey ya'll, kiki here, just wanted to let you know that the next update for both stories might be about**

**1 or 2 days maximum away. Sorry, i know it sucks, but i've got to study, study, study 4 midterms next week.**

**So here's chapter 2. Read it, love it, like ie, hate it, watever, just enjoy and REVIEW it! (:**

**SPOV**

About an hour later, Chad hops in the limo, yeah I know, an hour. What the heck could he possibly have been doin? Anyways he got in and the chauffer drove off.

S- took you long enough!

C- chill, i had some things to take care of!

S- yeah, well i have to take care of you, so try not to mess it up anymore than it already is.

C- ooh, you taking care of me, i like it, sounds like it fits you. he laughed

S- ( i elbowed him in the chest) I'm not your servant, I'm your body guard, got it?

C- Oww! Since when are you so violent?

S- since Grace Hills poured milk down my shirt at lunch in the 3rd grade, that led to karate lessons, martial arts, stink bombs, laugh gas...DEATH, i glared at him

C- you've killed someone before?

S- God, no, I only take people out, I'm not a murdered, but I very easily can, so...Don't get on my bad side, oh wait, it's too late...

C- give me a break Sonny, I haven't even had a chance to annoy you...

S- you being here is good enough...

C- I can't believe my agent hired you, of all people, he knows how much I hate you!

I was taken aback by his comment. I have to admit we had our differences, and i didn't hate him, but I guess he hated me. I was kind of saddened but then I went back to normal.

S- i laughed - Don't worry, Pooper, the feeling is mutual...

C- yeah right, no one can resist me especially the ladies...

S- if you call those fake, psycho, preppy, uppity, girly girl, lipgloss infested, boy crazed maniacs that chase after you girls, then you have met to meet a real one...

C- oh please, like you aren't one of them, you wear lip gloss, and you are quite uppity, and anything but real...

Oh it was on now...

S- You know what Chad, you've got a lot of nerve talking about me, you're a shallow, concieted, obnoxious, supercilious, drama king, you

think the world revolves around you, you think that every girl is in love with you, and better yet, you even act like a girl. You run like a girl,

you fight like a girl, you even scream like a girl. You treat all your staff like crap, and I won't be your next victim, I'm very far from uppity, I'm

very down to earth, and if you'd get your freaken big egotistical head out of the clouds for once, you might see that, and how do you know I

wear lipgloss? what are you even doing looking at my lips, and how dare you say I'm anything but real. Newsflash buddy, you're the only

fake here, you use lines from your script outside your show, you speak in third person, and without anyone to do everything for you, you'd

fall to the floor where you belong, cause you don't even have a backbone. You're so weak, and you're all bark and no bite. We both know

that when it comes to me and you, i wear the pants, i'm in charge, and why, because poor little pooper can't defend himself. What a jerk.

You know, and you're pretty brave talking to your body guard like that, you know, the one that can kick your butt if she feels like it! And I'm

so glad that the world sees you for the worthless, stupid, arrogent pig you are. Now, is that real enough for you?

I laugh again.

S- Oh, my gosh, I can't believe this, you don't know how long I've wanted to say that to you, ugh, finally, that was a load off!

He kinda just stood there frozen and he had the smallest bit of hurt in his eyes, but i know he didn't mean it, he was an actor after all... I just turned around in my seat to play with my phone. Prefferably "Papi Jump"!

**CPOV**

I can't believe she just said that to me, how could she... I know I said I hated her, but I was just kidding, I thought she of all people, wpould, know, this is definitely not the Sonny I know, something is up, I don't know what it is, but I'm gonna find out.

C- Sonny?

She just ignored me and played with her phone.

C- Sonny!

S- Oh, I'm sorry, is someone speaking to me, gee I wonder, are they gonna be nice, or just say something rude...AGAIN! she said like she was irritated

C- Sonny, look I know that I'm a little rude and mean, and selfish...

S- go on...

C- and big headed, and conceited, but i didn't deserve that to be said to me...

S- Yes you did, someone had to tell you about yourself, and no one has had enough good common sense to do it except me...

C- Ok, you're, you're right, ok! I'm sorry, I just...

S- You're sorry... you're sorry, oh Chad, please don't make me laugh, you're not sorry, you just want to be forgiven, so you can do it all over

again. You are so not off the hook...

C- What is up with you, what have you done with the nice, sweet, innocent Sonny Munroe... The one I used to pick fights with one moment

and have sweet moments the next...

S- Chad, wake up, you're so naive, I'm not here to be you're friend and I'm certainly not here to be your play toy. This, she said pointing

between the two of us, is business, that's all, i'm here to protect you, that's it, and that's all I want it to be!

C- Sonny, I know you're in there, just come out when you're ready ok, he half smiled...

**SPOV**

See what I mean, what a sap... Sonny, I know you're in their, what happened to my Sonny, sweet moments, I'm sorry... Ugh, man up... I'm

so tired of his whining, he thinks he can treat me badly and then go all sweetheart on me and I'll forgive him? No way... I know, I;m going

overboard, I really do like Chad, but he can never know that, and well this whole thing is business. That's it... Soon enough we were on the

plane, when we got off in Chicago we headed to our hotel. Chad had been invited to a party and of course I had to come with, apparently it

was dinner with the director and cast and I was his, his...date...

It was 7:30, and Chad decided we should wear blue.

S- No, way, let's wear red!

C- Um, this isn't combat school, let's wear something formal!

S- green?

C- No, blue!

S- can, i at least wear black?

C- look, we're wearing blue, so go pick out a dress... my agent sent them...

I walked over to the closet in our hotel room, yes ours, we were not sharing a bed, just a room, there were 2 beds, and they were right

next to each other. I looked in the closet and found a stunning royal blue hollywood dress with a diamond encrusted waist belt and a slit to

the middle of my thigh. It was gorgeous, I wasn't going to lie. I slipped into the bathroom, and put it on, did my makeup, curled my hair,

took care of my hygiene of course, and slipped on some silver 3 inch heels that would make me only a little shorter than Chad himself. I

walked out to find Chad texting on his phone, sitting on his bed in the direction of the bathroom. His head popped up and his jaw dropped.

I smiled and walked over to him...

S- that isn't very attractive i said as i pushed his jaw up and looked him up and down.

He was wearing a black suit with a white dress shirt, a royal blue tie, and some nice dress shoes. He looked really Handsome, but that's for me to know, and him never to find out!

S- Chad, hello? Chad, are you there...

C- Wow, Sonny, I can't believe it you look, amazing...

S- Gee, thanks, aren't you a charmer i said sarcastically as I rolled my eyes

C- What I meant to say was that you look... beautiful...

S- Really? Now was that to get on my good side, or to stop me from being angry at you... I mean, it's not like you mean it.

C- Seriously, lighten up. A thanks would be nice.

S- Well, thank you, Chad, it's so obvious that you're a gentlemen...

C- Hey, I'm trying, and I am a gentlemen, I may not have the best manners, but I know how to treat a lady...

S- Boy, you sure had me fooled...

C- Fine, then I guess you aren't going to say thank you, you're just going to keep this up aren't you, well fine 2 can play that game, and for

the record... I did mean it! he said as he walked out and slammed the door...

CPOV

What the heck is her problem, I sure hope she gets her act together before we get to the dinner. I mean, I tell her she's beautiful and she

treats me like crap. May be it's hopeless, she just doesn't like me, so there's no way she can feel the same way I do about her.

Ugh...Women!

**So, there it is! Hope you like it. The dinner is next chapter and more action is soon to come. **

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, REVIEW! It means a lot. It really does. Thanx so much!  
**

**~ Kiki**


	3. Apologies

**Hey, here's the next chapter, sorry about the long wait. That's life might be a littler longer, because I really**

**don't have any ideas, sorry, i'm just really not that interested anymore, but when i get an idea, i'll update it 1st thing, k?**

**Good, I own nothing, except what is obvious that I do own. Lol, ok, Love it, like it, hate it, watever, just enjoy and REVIEW it!**

**SPOV**

Chad had given me a compliment and I shook it off as if it were nothing. I had been really harsh to him, oh no, i'm softening up...

What's really sad is that I actaully believed he meant it. I grabbed my silver clutch and walked out of the hotel room down the hall to the elevator

to find Chad sitting down on a bench staring at his phone... He glanced up, frowned at me, and then looked back down. I pushed the elevator button and when it

came we both got in. The silence was uncomfortable, and though we were only on floor 7 out of 22, the ride seemed to take hours. I decided to break the silence.

S- Chad?

He just ignored me, he was upset, i could tell...

S- Chad... i tried again...

C- What?

S- Look, I just wanted to say, I'm sorry, I know I've been harsh to you, but I just wanted you to get a taste of your own medicine...

C- What are you talking about?

S- You know, the way your so rude and hurtful, and arrogent, and egotistical about everything. How you act like your better than me and could care less if I even existed?

C- Sonny, I'm not mean to you because I want to be mean, but because I have to... if that makes sense? he said looking confused

S- Actually it doesn't...

C- Well, just forget it, All I need you to do is protect me and act like you actually don't hate me for tonight, k?

S- But, Chad, i don't hate you, I just strongly dislike you... sometimes... You're the one that hates me... you said it yourself!

C- No, I just find you to be extremely annoying, and so I must find a way to annoy you back. It's rule 39 of CDC's rules of common courtesy.

S- You have a book of rules for yourself, that you made up How much more conceited can you get...

C- Whatever, at least it works...

S- And how so?

C- Rule 1, if you want to be the best you have to play the role, l act like I'm the best and I am the best, although I prefer, CDC, the great...

S- test actor of our generation... yeah I know...

C- Ha, see! You know that I'm the best, so why do you act like I'm not?

S- Because being the best doesn't mean you have to flaunt it in people's face and make everyone kiss your butt because you're on top! Ugh, I don't even know why I'm talking to you...

Then he grabs my hand and looks me in the eyes...

C- Come on Sonny, you know me, you know I don't do it on purpose, it's a bad habit...

S- I know, but you should really try harder to stop...

C- So then you forgive me...

S- Sure, I guess...

He lets go of my hand...

C- Yes, rule 18 don't try to hard, no one can resist the charm of CDC, told you it works... that's in the Relationship section...

S- Whatever, do you actually write all this crap down?

C- Nah, it's mental, it's naturally enstilled within me, but if you want to see more, I can personally send you a ticket for a free date with the one and only... he said pointing to himself

S- Chad, I haven't even eaten yet, are you really gonna make me throw up?

C- Have it your way, rule 22 playing hard to get is another fashion of giving in to the CDC charm...

S- Oh my gosh, you can't be serious...

C- But I am...

The elevator door opened, and I walked out to the limo as quickly as I could, but not to fast, I didn't wanna look suspicious...

I hopped into the limo, said hi to chauffer and popped my earphones into my head. I couldn't believe it but he was right, his Charm, rules, or whatever he said was

working, and there is no way I'm going to let him win, especially tonight! Not even 2 seconds later Chad hopped in and started to poke me on the arm... I ignored him, and

turned my music up even louder, so I couldn't hear him... Then he did something that I would have expected since he's rude on a normal basis. He snatched the earphones out of my ear.

C- Sonny. stop ignoring me...

S- What do you want?

C- Man, something is seriously wrong with you, how do you go from sane to bi...

S- Don't you dare...

C- What? I was going to say bipolar...

S- Whatever... I rolled my eyes

C- Hey, I thought you weren't mad anymore...

S- I'm not, I just don't want to talk to you...

C- But, you're talking to me right now!

S- Just tell me what you want Chad!

C- Ok, well, you're a girl right?

S- Really Chad, must you start all your converstaions by insulting me?

C- That's not what I meant and you know it...

S- Yes, I'm a girl, what's your point?

C- Well, you know a lot of stuff about girls and what they like and how they act and what they think about right?

S- Yeah, so what?

C- Well, see, there's this girl...

S- i laughed... you need girl help... that's hilarious!

C- Forget it...

S- No, wait, I'm sorry, continue... I said holding back my next outburst of laughter.

C- Well, she's uh, different...

S- How different?

C- Too different, but in a good way... she's not like any other girl i've ever liked before. She's beautiful, kind and smart, and funny, and sweet, and she's not shallow or

conceited or slutty like the other girls I've dated... She's got this smile that could brighten up anyone's day and these big brown eyes, and this pretty hair that flows down her back like a waterfall in slow motion...

S- No offense, but this girl seems like the complete opposite of you, she doesn't seem like your type... and it sounds more like you're in love with her...

C-Maybe I am, but she isn't my type, I like that about her, she's so innocent and fresh, but she hates me, and she gives me these looks that could burn holes through anything.

I mean if looks could kill, I would've been dead a long time ago...

S- Hmm, I like this girl, we could totally team up and destroy you together...

C- Ignoring that... anyway, I don't know what to do to get her to like me, I guess she thinks I;m a bad guy, but I'm not that bad, you know that right?

S- Hey, what time is it... I said trying to avoid that question

C- Sonny!

S- Chill, I'm just kidding... does this girl have a name?

C- No! he said all to quickly...

S- Ok...

C- What I mean is, I don't want to tell you, it's kind of personal... She's amazing and talented too... he sighed...

S- .GOSH, Shutup and shoot me! The Chad Dylan Cooper has become some lovesick puppy for a girl, I must ask when is the last time you've hit your head?

C- Look, are you gonna give me advice or not? If a guy liked you or was IN LOVE with you, what would be a good way to show it?

CPOV

S- Me? I don't know? That's kind of awkward isn't it...

She is impossible, she won't give me any hints as to what she likes, and she's so naive, she doesn't even know that I'm talking about her to her...

wow... I mean, wait, did I just admit that i was in love with her? Cause I'm so not, at least not this version of her... There's something she's not telling me, I've got to figure out what it is...

C- No, I want to know, you're just like her... in a way...

S- aww, that's sweet...

C- Ok...

S- Um, I'm not sure, I don't know, just pay attention to me I guess... I mean a lot of guys bring me flowers on a first date, but the truth is I hate them, they remind me of death...

for personal reasons... I love chocolate though, that's always a definite... He could like buy me a necklace with my favorite color in it, purple, or he'd embaress himself infront of people if i messed up or said the wr

0ong thing in public. He would make jokes and make me laugh or even little things like sending me notes and setting up surprises...

She soon went off into la la land...

C- Uh, Sonny... I get it now, you can stop...

S- Oh, sorry, it's just nice to talk to someone about it, I mean, guys usually become uniterested becuase they feel threatened by the idea of me being in charge, after

all i could possibly kill them for crying out loud... 2 words, Total wimps...

C- Huh, interesting, well, if it helps, I'm not threatened by you...

S- Oh really...

C- yes really!

S- I got 10 bucks that says if i kicked your butt right here in this car you'd be scared for the rest of your life...

C- That may very well be possible, but at least I will walk out with my dignity...

S- yeah right...

C- Fine 20 bucks says, you could only kick my butt if I didn't fight back, which I wouldn't because you're a girl...

S- you say it like its a bad thing...

C- from my point of view it is...

S- whatever you are so threatened by me, you'd be scared if some random guy came over and messed up your hair...

C- please, what makes you think i'm scared of you!

S- How do I know you're not?

C- How do you know I am...

S- because If you weren't I'd be fired from being your bodyguard!

C- Oh really, well actually if I WERE scared, you'd be fired from being my bodyguard...

S- Well, either way I'm not fired, so obviously one of us is scared, meaning you!

C- I'm not scared, you're scared, that I'm scared of you, becuase you want me to be scared of you in a non scary scared way, which makes you even more scared of me being scared than you were before...

i said, unsure of what i actually said.

S- That made no sense!

C- Well Fine!

S- Fine!

C- Good!

S- Good!

C-Good!

S- So are we good?

C- Oh, we are so good...

We both turned around in our seats smiling a little and i noticed that the chauffer rolled his eyes. The rest of the ride was silent, but not uncomfortable, just right...

**Really hope you liked it, sorry it took so long... anyway REVIEW!**


	4. The Adventures of Date Ditching

**Sorry, I know it's been a while, but here it is, enjoy! and REVIEW!**

**

* * *

**

SPOV

I can't stop thinking about that heated convo we just had. I mean I can tell that everyone at the table is staring at me like I'm an idiot, but all I can see is there lips moving and hear Chad... ahh he's dreamy, no? Wait a sec, these aren't my thoughts...

**CPOV**

Yeah, they're mine, I'm just reading yours, and you are so thinking about me, just admit it..

**SPOV**

Yeah right? You're thinking about me, thinking about you, and I'm not. Aren't you supposed to be paying attention, this is your movie?

**CPOV**

Shouldn't you be paying attention, you are my body guard, someone could pop in here at any moment.

**GPOV (general)**

Their thoughts were interrupted by the director speaking.

D (Director)- As you all know, Chad is our leading man for this film, and I must say we are glad to have you here with us...

C- It's an honor...

D- And who might this lovely young woman be? Your girlfriend?

S- No, ah, I'm Sonny, Sonny Munroe...his bodyguard...

D- You look oddly familiar...

**SPOV**

Oh dear God, don't let him blow my cover, let him forget...

S- Well, I'm on So Random, you might have heard of it?

D- Nope, don't think I have...

Chad chuckled silently and I nudged him in the shoulder. I then felt my phone vibrating, I looked to see who it was only to be my boss...

S- Uh, excuse me, I'm really sorry, I have to take this...

I excused myself from the table and went outside to talk on the balcony...

S- Hello?

AGC(Agent Carson)- Hey...boss wants u at head quarters like...now! he said

S- Aww, Carson, man... i can't right now!

C- I don't think that's what boss wants to hear...

S- Fine...just give me like 30 mins ok?

C- Better hurry Al...

I hung up...really? What does this world want from me... what am I supposed to tell Chad? I can't tell him that... no way... just gonna have to leave...

I immediately jumped down from the balcony and caught a cab to the airport... yeah, i know, your probably like, should't secret agents have some sort of secret helicopter or private jet?

I do...but it'll take forever for Jeff the pilot to get over here...

I decided I would owe Chad an explanation, so I txted him...

**CPOV**

(IN TEXT)

S- Hey, sorry, I had to leave...

C- What so you mean... are you saying you're gone?

S- yeah.. i'll meet you at the hotel l8er

C- Sonny, WTH? You're my bodyguard, you aren;t supposed 2 leave me...

S- stop whining, you're a big boy...you'll be fine..

C- i cant believe you!

S- Well 2 bad, im gone, so suck it up and enjoy the party...

C- FINE!

S-FINE!

C- GOOD!

S- GOOD AND GOODBYE!

**SPOV**

Ugh, i turned my phone off... if this is what Chad's going to be like, I don't think I'll be able to take it much longer..

* * *

**So, did you like it? REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	5. What Happens After 3 in the Morning

**Hey I uploaded 2 chapters 2 make it up 2 u guys, hope ur not mad! Enjoy!

* * *

**

CPOV

I can't believe she just ditched me like that...Women, can't live with em, can't live without em...I sware she has a lot of explaining to do,

I mean, am I really that bad? I can't be that mean for her to not even stay with me for a whole night...NO WAY, something is up...what girl in there right mind

wouldn't want to be my date for the night? Yeah, that's it! Sonny's insane, she's crazy...but I'm crazy about her...So I guess that makes two of us... The rest of the night was

boredom, a few laughs, a few girls trying to hit on me, and several drinks which I must admit made me have to go to the restroom several times... went to the hotel, took a

shower and got into my bed, then turned on the tv...

**SPOV**

I finally got to head quarters and met Carson there. Of course I had to change. I threw my hair into a messy ponytail and threw on my black leather jumpsuit.

Not only way it great for fighting, but it made me look super hot! I can't believe my boss would call me in.. I'm on vacation, this sucks... but its what i do...

AGC- Just in time, boss is about 2 blow his top!

S- Lets just go... I can't believe this...

We walk to the conference room ...

G (BOSS)- Ah, Alison, Carson...You're late!

S- I know, uh, I'm sorry sir...

G- Have a seat...

We sit...

G- As you all know, Archer, our biggest nemesis is back at it again, he's set up several locations in California where he has his men working...

We believe he's planning to wipe out every bank in the state, which we all know will not only shut down our 2nd HQ, but bankrupt every major company in the state...

S- Sir, I don't mean to interupt, but shouldn't the 2nd HQ be handling this themselves...

G- Actually, their hands are tied, they barely have enough support up there, which is why we've renewed Agent Hunter's position on the team...

S- You mean...

AGH(Agent Hunter)- Good evening everyone...

No way... they renewed his license, I thought he'd never come back... this is really unbelievable... After the meeting was dismissed and it was decided that we'd meet

in Cali on Sunday... I took off in hopes of catching some Z'S, but was stopped by a hand on my shoulder... I turned around...

S- Damien?

AGH- Al?

I started to walk away, I so didn;t want to talk to him right now...

AGH- Come on Al, don't be like that... he turned me around...

S- What are you doing here?

AGH- Well, they caught Vick and found out the truth about the bombing in Fiji, so here I am...

S- I pulled him into a hug, Ugh, don't you ever scare me like that again, I thought I lost you for good...

AGH- I missed you too...

S- I pulled away...I'm so glad your back...I've had no one to kick butt with!

AGH- Carson's pretty good... Ok, so he sucks, but he's improving...

S- Is boss letting you return to your position...

AGH- Can you say "hey partner?"

S- i gasped, really, you're my partner...thank God...another week with Carson, and i'd have to turn in my license...

AGH- He laughed...you know somethings different about you, you've softened up...

S- No way, I'm still the same Al you knew 4 years ago!

AGH- Really? He jabbed at me, and missed.

I jumped up and attempted to kick him, but he grabbed my leg, twisted it around and I landed on my back...

S- Ugh... Really dude?

AGH- Somebody's a little rusty...

S- Truce... I kicked my feet and hopped up off my back, I then got up and pretended like I was going to walk away, but I actually jabbed him in the chin, grabbed his arm, kicked him and flipped him over...

AGH- Touche...his said wheezing...

And with that I walked off... It was good seeing my old partner again, but if he thought he was gonna waltz in and insult me, he thought wrong! When I got back to the hotel, I found Chad up watching tv...shirtless...

S- Hey Chad...

He ignored me...

S- Chad, please, you can't ignore me forever...

C- Watch me he said... then slapped his forehead realizing he had stopped ignoring me...

S- Told You...

C- Where could you have possibly gone for 8 hours, Sonny? It's 3 in the morning...

S- Your point? I had some business to take care of...

C- What kind of business would keep you out until 3 am?

S- The kind that isn't yours, so mind your business...

C- I can't believe you ditched me...are you purposely trying to piss me off? He yelled getting out of bed and walking towards me...

S- Excuse me? Just who do you think you're talking to? I said approaching him

C- Who else Sonny? I'm so tired of your attitude? What's the matter with you? he glared

S- Chad, not now, I'm tired... I said pushing him out of the way...

C- No, right now! He said grabbing my arm and pulling me back...

S- Chad...Let me go...

C- No!

S- Chad, .GO. I said a little firmer now...

C- I said No!

S- I looked down smirking, then looked up and slapped him hard in the face...

He looked at me in shock, I felt shock in myself, I mean I knew I could hit hard, but I don't think I've hit anyone as hard as I just did Chad... He looked as if he couldn't believe I just did that, and I started to regret it...

C- YOU DID NOT JUST DO THAT!

S- But, I did, now what, Chad? You gonna go cry to Mommy, Huh? You gonna go hide in a corner and whine like a little girl? Or are you gonna be a man and hit me back?

C- Sonny, I'm not gonna hit you...

S- Why not Chad? You scared?

C- NO, but you're not supposed to hit girls...

S- Oh please Chad, don't feed me that crap! You know you want to...Chad, just do it...hit me, it'll make you feel better, i teased...

C- Sonny, I AM NOT GOING TO HIT YOU!

S- Do it! Chad! Just...

I was cut off by a slap in the face... This time, I was really shocked...Chad had actually got up the nerve to hit me...I was both angry and impressed... i glared at him walking toward him...

C- Sonny, no wait, I'm sorry, I didn't me...

I slapped him harder this time, and he slapped me back again. Soon we got into a full out tussle, we eventually fell on the floor and he held me down.

S- GET OFF! i yelled...

C- No...

I stared him in the eyes, occasionally glancing at his hot toned body that was now sweaty and leaning over me... I grabbed his throat and kneed him in the stomach and

finally got up... He got back up as well and grabbed my hair , then my body and slammed my on the bed... I couldn't believe this, but Chad could actually fight pretty well...

I got up again, right jabbed him in the face, and jumped on to him ( in the front, I wasn;t on his back). My thighs were now around his waist, and he backed up, a little caught

off balanced... I jumped off of him and slammed him into a wall... We were both now breathing so hard that we could no longer take it, I had ripped off at least the bottom half of my

suit and the the sleeves... He looked me in the eyes and I caught them while the sounds of our fast beating hearts mended together in harmony... I broke our trance when I realized

my hands were now on his rock solid abs. I looked up to catch his eyes again and then he crashed his lips into mine...

Call me crazy, I mean we were just fighting each other for a reason I can't even remember, but this has to be the most romantic moment of my life. Yeah, my sense of romance is twisted that way.

I kissed him back as our mouths melded together as if they were perfect for each other. We soon went into a full make out session, occasionally running into walls almost dancing

around the room..Every now and then Chad would slide his hands down the side of my stomach to my hip and send tingles up my spine and I the same to his muscular body. It all felt

so right until I realized one small, minor key thing... I WAS KISSING CHAD! I felt so confused, I struggled at first, but finally got the strength to push his off of me, and he let go. I let out

a breath I hadn't realized I was holding while we stared at each other.

S- WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT?

C- I DON'T KNOW...

S- YOU KISSED ME!

C- YOU KISSED ME BACK!

S- Ugh, I can't believe this... I said storming off into the bathroom...

C- Sonny, wait... he said as i slammed the bathroom door in his face.

**CPOV**

S- WHAT THE HECK WAS THAT? she screamed

C- I DON'T KNOW... i said truthfully

S- YOU KISSED ME! she yelled

C- YOU KISSED ME BACK!

S- Ugh, I can't believe this... she said storming off into the bathroom...

C- Sonny, wait... I said as i slammed the bathroom door in his face.

I hit the bathroom door and let out a groan. I was angry. Angry at myself for even doing this and angry at her for running away without dicussing it. What I felt when that happened

was just amazing, I mean it was just a whole new side of Sonny, I'd never even knew she had, kind of scary, but I want to see more. When I kissed her I felt more than just sparks,

It was more than just hormones, It was indescribeable(A/N: probably spelled that wrong, lol). More than anything I just wanted to hold her and talk about what just happened,

because honestly I have no idea what that was... But I liked it...

* * *

**Chad:** See that button down there, let's all click it and leave a coment! REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! PLEASE, DO IT 4 ME!

It would make me really happy! Okay... so, I don't really care, but Kikichay1196 is really mad at me, she thinks I'm not bringing in enough reviews!

**KIKICHAY1196 w/ an electric shaver:** Chad, I'm gonna get you!

**Chad:** No, not the hair! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Hurry up and REVIEW will you!


	6. Kiss and Tell

**Hey so shoutout to x0xalexis8 and LOLChanny819 for cathcing that that was totally the wrong chapter to upload, and thanks for the reviews. But i promise this one is way better and way MORE RELEVANT! lol, guess I was falling alsleep while uploading, lol, sorry again, and REVIEW!**

* * *

**SPOV**

.GOSH. I can't believe that just happened. Did I like Chad? Did I really? Better yet, did he like me? That was just so...so... different... It felt so right, I wanna do it again. But I can't, it couldn't have been right, I mean this is Chad we're talking about! The same one who's a jerk, and rude, and mean, and stuck up to everyone, but also the same one who's sweet and kind, and apologizes, and tells me I'm beautiful... and kisses me... Ugh, Maybe Damien was right, I am getting soft... Really soft, like soft cuddly stuffed animal soft, and its all because of stupid, hot, sweet, Chad... Dear God, why are you doing this to me? Have I really been that bad? I just need sometime... I heard Chad hit the door outside and groan, he was mumbling to himself, probably angry, but I can't blame him...

**CPOV**

Ah, I wish she would just come out already, it would make everything a whole lot easier. Just then I heard a vibration from the nightstand. It was Sonny's phone...It read Unknown...Who could that be...I know I shouldn't, but it could be some unknown phsyco who's after her...So yeah, the chances of that being true are slim...really slim, but you never know... I selected "read". The message read:

hey love, it's Damien...i know we're supposed to meet on Sunday,

but we really have a lot of catching up to do, so give me a call.

Damien? Isn't that a guy name? Hey love? Who is this guy, and why are they meeting on Sunday, I stared at the phone confused. Just then Sonny walked out...

S- Chad, look...I...

I looked up at her, her phone in my head, and she glared at me...

S- Chad, what are you doing with my phone? she said calmly

C- I was just, uh...who's Damien?

S- What?

C- Damien? Is that your...your boyfriend or something? I said looking at her intently...

She walked over and grabbed the phone from me, she read the message...

S- Oh, God, Chad, you were in my messages? Why were you reading them in the first place, this is my personal privacy...

C- So then he is your boyfriend...

S- No, he's not, he's just...

C- Just what? A friend... yeah right... Look you don't have to lie to me. look he said Hey "love", "love", what that all about?

S- It's none of your business...

C- If you had a boyfriend then why did you kiss me...

S- Chad, he's not my boyfriend, he's family...if you'd just mind your own business or let me explain, you'd know that...

C- Well, you know what, Sonny, I think you're lying...you've been harsh, ignoring me, you didn't even give me a good explanation for why you ditched me, and then you come here at 3 in the morning, and get a text from some guy...You're supposed to be the Sonny girl from Wisconsin, the really funny, sweet one that everyone loves, who's always honest, and kind, but you're some kind of fighting machine with a whole lot of anger issues and a mask...

S- You don't know anything about me! I'm not supposed to be anything! I'm not supposed to be what you or anyone else thinks I'm supposed to be. I am funny, and I am kind, and honest, I'm from Wisconsin and all the rest of those things, but that doesn't mean I'm some weak, poor, defenseless girl that everyone can push around. And I don't have anger issues, and I'm not a fighting machine, I'm me...I should have known better than to think that a shallow hollywood bad boy would have some depth and actually understand me. I thought you were different...

C- I am, I'm sorry...It's just that...

S- What is it? she said tearing up a little...Ugh, look at me, I'm getting softer by the minute...

C- Sonny, I really like you, a lot...

S- Yeah..well I don't like you...she said pouting

C- Why not? I said walking over to the bed where she was now sitting and taking a seat next to her...

S- Because, I don't want to and I can't...

C- Sonny, look at me...

She looked at me annoyed and remained quiet.

C- I'm sorry for making you feel that way, but when we kissed, I felt something special between us...I know you felt it too... you kissed me back...

S- It was a heat of the moment thing Chad, it was nothing...

I leaned in and kissed her again, and she kissed back, this time even more intense... I pulled away

C- Look me in the eyes and tell me, you didn't feel a spark or anything, and I'll leave you alone, I promise...

S- Chad, it's complicated...

C- No, it's not, it's yes or no, it's not hard, why can't you say it, i mean it's simple, just...

I was cut off by her lips...She kissed me, she wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her hands in my hair, I kissed back of course...but then I pulled away at a time i realized was all too soon...I started to speak, but she kissed me again, I wasn't going to argue i was enjoying it. She spoke in between kissing me...

S- Don't...say..anything...just...kiss me...

We continued and then finally i pulled away again. She looked at me questioningly...

C- Sonny...

S- What?

C- Yes or No...

S- Really, Chad? Are you truly that oblivious?

C- So, then it was a yes...

S- WOW, sometimes I question my taste in guys... she looked at me dumbfounded

C-Hey, what's that supposed to mean?

S- Good night Chad! she smiled

C- I wanna know...

S- I said Good Night! she said a little rougher

Man, and I thought she was bipolar? Can you say UNDERSTATEMENT?

* * *

**So, how was it? REVIEW! New Chapter soon, but I've got a busy weekend...so lets cross our fingers, thanks!**


	7. Meeting Chanel Alexis

**Hey guys, if you have not gone back yet, PLEASE GO BACK TO CHAPTER 6 AND READ THE NEW CHAPTER I UPLOADED/REPLACED. **

**I'm so sorry, I totally mixed up my chapters, but this one is over 3,000 words so it should make up for it... Thanks, please READ and REVIEW!**

* * *

**CPOV**

I woke up to find Sonny gone...what is with her... good thing she likes me...or does she? I don;t know, it's a shame what this girl does to me.

I looked at my clock to see that it was about 2 in the afternoon, I decided to go out and pick up my personal copy of sports illustrated and a cup of nice hot coffee,

because I'm awesome like that... You'd think that when the agency hires a bodyguard for you, that the bodyguard would actually guard your body, you know the purpose of the job,

although I could think of much worse things that Sonny could do to my body that guard it... Sometimes I wonder, am I, the one and only CDC crazy for falling short about this one girl?

Or am I crazy for letting a girl be my bodyguard, seriously if Devon or any of my friends or even castmates from the falls heard about this, I'd never hear the end. They'd just laugh it up,

laugh themselves to death...and we'd all be dead, cause I would die of embarrasment... I walk into the coffee shop, a pretty nice one for the area and there's a buff guy behind the counter.

I would say about 6'3, brown hair, earring in his left ear, tattoo down his left arm, and a deep voice, but no younger than me, he looked at least 27... His nametag read Tony...

T- Yo, you just gonna stand there and stare all day, or you gonna order somethin...

C- I wasn't staring , just observing...it's not like you've got a line for business or anything... I mumbled the last part.

T- You got somethin to say?

C- No, uh, just let me get a triple caramel mocha frap with sprinkles on top...

T- With sprinkles on top, he mimicked in a girl voice that was certainly not mine... What is this candy land? Caramel mocha frap, are you kidding me?

C- Look, are you gonna give me what I ordered or not?

T- Look blondie, this is Chicago, not pretty little hollywood...yeah bucko, I know who you are...your the jerk from that Falls show...we sell coffee not sugar and rainbow sprinkles...

C- Well, now I see exactly why I've never been to Chicago...

T- Hey, hotshot, you're not gonna stand here all day, I got stuff to do, now i got sugar and cream, you want a choco stick with that?

C- Yeah, whatever and let me get a sports illustrated...

T- Alright here you go, that's $8.50, anything else, bagels...

C- Nah, ooh, bikini issue... i paid him nonchalantly, i guess this is the only good thing about your little run down shop...

T- Hey, you better watch it...

C- Dude, come on, who doesn't like hot girls, especially Chanel Alexis... I said pointing to the cover...

He suddenly went from rude to fuming, he looked like he was going to kill me...

C- What's your problem...

T- That's my sister you a**hole, he said jumping over the counter...

I ran for my life...see why I need a bodyguard? Thanks Sonny...you're amazing...

C- I'm sorry, I didn't know that was your sister...

T- Yeah, you're gonna be sorry!

I ran through the door at the 1st chance I could get, and even when I got out I ran...

T- Yeah, you better run and don't come back!

i hopped into my car drove off as far away as possible and finally pulled over... I decided now would be the perfect time to call Sonny...

**SPOV**

S- Ugh, no way, you are so not gonna get me...

D- What makes you so sure, he jabbed, but missed...

S- Damien, the chances of me getting knocked out by you would only be high in a parallel universe...

D- Watch out...

I turned to look at agent Carson coming my way, I turned back to Damien to see he was doing the same, I jumped up in the air and double kicked them both in the jaw at the same time.

They fell back, I picked up carson and grabbed his wrist and slammed him on the floor. I heard footsteps behind me so gradually I kicked my foot out and tripped Damien... How much dumber can they get.

Now both of them on their backs I approached Carson who was now struggling for breath...

S- Carson, honey, you should know better than to try to sneak up on me...your only a level 3 agent... and Damien, I'm surprised you were dumb enough to get Carson of all people to double team me...

I heard my phone ring...Let's take 5 guys, not that you could even get up right now... I smirked...

I ran over to my phone to see Chad's name. My heart kind of fluttered at it, but then I realized what I was doing, I answered...

S- Hello?

C- Sonny, where the heck are you?

S- Yeah, not really liking your tone, wanna try again?

C- I almost got killed not less that 5 minutes ago, your my body guard...your supposed to GUARD my body...although I wouldn't mind you doing other things to it... I could feel his smirk through the phone...

S- Ok, , 2. where are you?

C- I honestly don't know, but I'm far away from danger...i think...

S- So if your not in danger, why did you call me?

AGC- Ugh...why... Carson moaned in pain...

C- Who was that?

S- Nobody...look, believe it or not, I have a lot of things to do with my life, and I'm busy, so don't call me unless you need me...

C- I do need you, I have no idea where I am, and hello, I was just chased out of that Bean Spill Coffee Shop place by some crazy coffee guy who wanted to kill me... Tony or whatever his name was...

S- Bean Spill Coffee Shop? Tony?

C- Yeah I guess, why do you know him?

S- Oh God, what did you do?

C- Well, i was in the coffee shop, and I ordered coffee but he was giving me a hard time already because he said I was a jerk and he knew who I was and then I asked for

a copy of sports illustrated, but it was the bikini issue, and CHANEL ALEXIS was on the cover... and turns out that she's his sister...

S- I sighed, you know Chad, I'm starting to think that you really don't have to do anything to get beat up...people just don't like you!

C- What are you talking about? EVERYONE loves me...including you...

S- No, i really don't...

C- That's not what I got from last night...

S- You're a pig...

C- But you kissed one, so what does that make you...

S- Ugh, Chad, for one moment just TRY to be mature...

C- Whatever, are you coming back to do your job or what?

S- As far as I'm concerned my job is done, I keep you out of trouble and safe, you are out of trouble, you are safe, and I am annoyed, which is not apart of my job description.

Now if you're so scared, just go look for the nearest Subway restaurant and I'll meet you there... K? Goodbye...

I hung up and got back on my feet gathering my stuff...

S- Sorry guys, I'll meet you at base later tonight...I gotta go babysit...

D- Later...

AGC- Owwwwww...

I left the gym. I was jogging, I jogged to the gym which was 7 blocks away, so I could handle a subway that was only 4 blocks away... I popped in my earplugs and jammed

as I jogged, for some reason this is the only way to clear my mind and not think about Tawni and her obssession with Coco Moco Coco, or help the randoms with their problems,

or save parts of the world, or even deal with a blonde three-named pig, who I have mixed feelings about and have to baby sit at that...

It felt good to run, I could be just me. I let my hair down from the top knot it was in and shook it out. It was sort of tangled and fairly loose but curly, because I only washed it.

I was sweating like crazy but the win against my body and through my hair made it worthwhile... I laughed at my infatuation with simple things, but it was better than staring in the mirror all day long.

When I got to the Subway, I found Chad's car parked outside, I quickly grabbed the door handle and went in huffing and puffing. I lifted my head and looked

around for Chad, when I found him staring; I smirked and walked over to him...

C- Was Tony chasing you too? he said looking bewildered and laughing...

S- Shut up ok... I was running...

C- Obviously, where are the rest of your clothes...

S- These are my clothes, sports bra, sweats, jacket...

C- I guess...

S- Did you order anything?

C- No, I thought we were just meeting...

S- Whatever, I'm starving, you don't want anything?

C- Meatball sub...and a cookie...

I nodded and got in line and got our food and sat down. I ripped open my sandwich and almost shoved it down my throat before I looked at Chad and saw his expression.

I put my sub down gently and then wiped my mouth...

S- What? I'm hungry...

C- Yeah, I see that...and I'm the pig...

S- Hey, a girls gotta eat, so you don't have to watch...

C- Hey, I like my girls a little down and dirty...

S- You know, I kiss you one time, and now you hit on me every chance you get?

C- Actually you kissed me more than one time, and I don't see what the problem is... he said looking back down at the sports illustrated staring as he ate his sub...

S- Chad you can't just hit on me, I'm not some random whore on the street, or eye candy... I'm a person, a real woman...

C- Yes, yes you are... but I beg to differ on the eye candy...

S- You see what I mean! You did it again! You're hitting on me, and then your staring at girls in bikini's at the same time? I knew it, you are a jerk, the biggest one on the

face of the planet, like you and I could ever have something real together, you can't even draw your eyes away from thongs to look at me when I'm talking to you...

C- Sonny, i thought you didn't like me... he said flipping the page...

S- Well I do! i said yelling while at the same time attracting the eyes of everyone in the restaurant... Sorry, nothing going on, just uh go back to whatever you were doing...

Look, Chad, I do, I just don't want to...I hate that I do, it's weird, because your you, and I can't like you, because well, this is you we are talking about...

C- You know you should try wearing a bikini like the one Chanel Alexis is wearing on this page, it might distract me from how much you talk... I stared at him furiously and pouted...

Sonny, I'm just kidding, relax he said grabbing my hand... Chanel Alexis has nothing on you ok, she's hot, but you've got the whole package...

I looked down and blushed, then cursed myself for it...how does he keep doing this to me?

S- That's sweet Chad, but... i was interrupted by my phone ringing... it was my modeling agent.. Renee... Hey, Renee, girl... i spoke

R- Sonny, where are you, Chanel Alexis was supposed to be here over an hour ago! We don't have your makeup or anything done, you've got a shoot and you need to be on the catwalk in new york in 3 hours!

S- Oh my gosh, I'm so Sorry, I totally forgot...is Remy London there yet?

R- No, but you know how impatient he is and how important this shoot is for your career... Sonny, I love you like a daughter, but if you wanna make it in this business, I need you keep on schedule...

S- Right, you're right, if Remy gets there before I do, tell him I'm not to far, I'm in Chicago, oh and can you please contact Yara Michele and tell her that I'll be late...

R- Anything for you, just hurry ok...

S- Alright, bye

R- Bye...

When I finished the conversation Chad was staring at me...

C- You know Remy London and Yara Michele invited you to her party?

S- Yeah, so what?

C- So what? Remy London is only the biggest designer in the fashion industry and I can't even get into Beyoncé's parties, so I know it would be impossible for me to get into Yara Michele's party….

S- Again, your point?

C- How could you, no offense, but you a chuckle clown know such high professional people…

S- Offense TAKEN…

C- Are you going to New York to meet them? Can I go? Please, please, please…

S- What are you 5? No you can't go…

C- Why not, why are you going, I heard Remy London only meets with models and that Yara Michele has never even heard of Condor Studios in general…

S- Well, I have my connections thank you, not that it's any of your business….

C- Sonny, please be realistic here, I mean, what, are some sort of secret super model?

I remained silent, crossing my fingers under the table… I looked up at him… I laughed…

S- Chad, don't be ridiculous…yeah right…

He didn't budge…

S- Look, Chad I need to go…

C- I'm coming with you…

S- Ha, no you aren't!

C- Yes I am…

S- No, YOU ARE NOT….

C- If you have nothing to hide, it should be fine…

S- I hate you…

C- I'm so glad I know that in Sonny language, I hate you means I love you….

S- Just come on…

We left and got in his car, I was supposed to be going to the photo shoot, but I knew I couldn't show up in this car, because everyone knows that Chanel Alexis

only drives a silver grand Marti 500, yeah they let me design and name my own car, so what…But the only way to get it is from my brother Tony, he's like my manager…

I'm surprised he even let me be a model let alone take all those racy pictures, but I guess he just understands the business….. I made Chad drive to his house in the hills….

C- I thought you were going to New York…

S- Just get out Chad….

C- So which model are you? I mean there's a lot…

S- Get out of the car Chad! I yelled and walked to the front door and knocked…

T- If you're the IRS, I'm not home….

S- Tony, it's me… Allison…

T- Oh, hold on… he came to the door and opened it, Chad just walked up behind me, he was looking down at his phone texting…

T- Hey, baby sis, it was about time Al, mom's been calling like crazy just to make sure you didn't go missing…

S- Yeah, that's great….. Listen…

T- Guess Hollywood's changed your manners, huh?

S- Oh, right, I'm just in a hurry. I said hugging him as he hugged me back..

T- Whose your friend?

S- This is Chad…

Chad looked up and fear struck in his eyes as Tony's expression changed…

C- Hey, Tony…what's…what's up?

T- Really sis, the a**hole from that Falls show, I thought you could do a lot better, I thought you hated him…

S- Look, Tony, I don't have time, just don't kill him…yet, I need him alive, they made me his bodyguard….

C- Kill? He squeaked as we walked in to Tony's house…

T- So, what brings you here?

S- I need the keys to the Grand Mardi 500, because I forgot about my shoot today and Renee is totally bugging over it…

C- You have a Grand Mardi 500, no way, the only person that owns that is…

S- Chad, shut up!

C- He gasped and yell whispered… YOU'RE CHANEL ALEXIS?

Tony lunges for him and I stop him…

S- Please, he's not worth it, come on, I need the keys…

T- Al, you know I can't give you the keys unless Jack authorizes it…

S- Come on Tony, I'm already late and Remy London is coming, you know how he gets, please just break the rules just once for me… I said giving him the puppy dog eyes

T- Fine…they're upstairs, go get em, box, closet, 3 door to the right…

S- Thank you, thank you, thank you! I said kissing him on the cheek…. I ran upstairs, then back down stairs remembering Chad… Don't hurt him Tony, I'm serious!

T- I'm not…

I ran back upstairs…

**CPOV**

T- Yet… So, Chad, what are you doing with my sister? What did you trick her into liking you like every other girl you date and kick to the curb?

C- No…no, Sonny is different, I only dated the others for publicity… and we're just friends…

T- Really, so you don't like my sister?

C- No…NO, no of course not….

T- SO, you're saying that my sister isn't good enough for you?

C- No…No, she's very attractive, really beautiful…REALLY!

T- So, you're lying to me!

C- No, I'm just, uh…I uh….SONNY!

T- So, what have you touched her, have you guys…. He said grunting in between words…

C- No, God no, we're just friends….

T- Yeah, well I know about guys like you, you Hollywood bad boys, and I know you like my sister because your eyes almost popped out of your head when

you were looking at her on the cover of that magazine! You just be glad she likes you back, because if you even think about turning my innocent baby

sister into one of your dirty street whores you're dead, LITERALLY!

Thank God Sonny came back down…

S- I got it! She shouted….What's going on down here?

T- Nothing, me and your buddy Chad here were just having a little…Talk, right Chad?

C- Yeah, yeah, just talking… I gulped

S- Ok, come on Chad we're leaving…

I ran out of the door as fast as I could. I can't believe she left me alone with him and that she didn't tell me he was her brother…. Shoot, I couldn't believe a lot of things today,

I can't believe the girl I've been gawking at and hanging posters up of all over my room was right under my nose… I knew I recognized her body from somewhere…

So little innocent Sonny Munroe is "Chocolate Sundae" Chanel Alexis….ugh, I could feel my mouth watering at the thought of looking at that picture again or even getting to see It up close...

I looked over at Sonny leaning her back against my car and saw her in a bikini arching her back and her chest protruding…her wet body glistening and shining.

She turned to me, winked and blew me a kiss, then smiled… "Come on Chad" she said seductively…. And just continued like moaning every time she said it.

It wasn't until she yelled "Chad, GET YOUR BUTT IN THE CAR! "that I came back to reality. I quickly wiped the drool and the dreamy look off my face hoping she hadn't noticed….

I ran over to the car and we both got it as I turned on the engine…

S- Chad, why were you making faces at me?

C- I wasn't I just tend to make weird faces when I'm thinking…

S- OK…. Well hurry we need to get to the airport fast…. She said letting her seat recline a little and arching her back to stretch out and get comfortable again,

she continued squirming in her seat then stopped short… Gosh, is it hot in here or is it just me? She asked… but not seductively just in general. I was hoping it was a

rhetorical question because I would really rather I not answer…. Chad, turn on the AC, will you?

C- Gladly…. I sighed in relief…

* * *

**So, how was it, I figured it was about time I mentioned her modeling career, and So random, but anyway, I hope you liked it. **

**PLEASE REVIEW! Again Thank you to LOLChanny819 and x0xalexis8 for catching that upload slip. PLEASE REVIEW!**


	8. Who Are You?

**Hey guys, sorry it took so long, but here it is! Hope you like it! REVIEW!**

* * *

**CPOV**

I was so glad to finally have some breathing room away from Sonny, we were waiting for the airplane, thankfully when we got there, 2 seats were not available together.

She is killing me, I mean I thought she was hot before, but now...I can't get my temperature down, i think my salivary glands have gone dry and i need a new shirt and pair of underwear...

It's kind of intimidating, I've never felt this way about anyone. I mean I used to think that this is how girl were over me, but Sonny...never saw that one coming in a million years! Finally we boarded

the plan and Sonny and I had seats next to each other, but most of the time she had been asleep... When we got off we practically had to rush, make sure they unloaded the Grand Marti 500,

unboarded our bags and then zoomed to wherever she was taking me, she finally parked, and from there, things went downhill...

S- Ok, Chad, what's wrong?

C- What do you mean?

S- You've been acting weird ever since you found out I was a model...

C-No, ever since I found out that you were THE Chanel Alexis...

S- You say it like it's a bad thing...

C- Well, a few hours ago I was sure you were Sonny Munroe, now I'm not so sure who you are anymore...

S- Chad, Chanel is just an identity, I am Sonny Munroe...

C- Are you? Cause you know, I can't tell!

S- What are you saying?

C- I'm saying that I don't know who you are, you're not the person I thought you were, you've got all these identities, first you're cute and funny, next you're all rude, moody,

and violent, and now you're some hot cover girl? What am I supposed to believe?

S- You're supposed to believe what I tell you...I need those Identities to get breaks away from the norm of life...it keeps me interested on this dull place we call earth...

C- Are you even listening to yourself? You can't be three different people at the same time...

S- I'm not, I'm just Sonny...

C- Well which one is Sonny, who are you? Is Sonny the bubbly girl from So Random, the fighting machine, or the poser? Oh yeah and when you kissed me? Who were you then?

Were you Sonny, is this just some sick game you're playing? Because I hardly think I could stand to be in a relationship with someone who doesn't know how they feel, nonetheless, who they are...

S- Chad...

C- No, this is all too much, I said opening the car door, Just come talk to me when you get your story straight, Sonny...or whoever you are, I said closing the door in her face and walking away...

It hurt to do that to Sonny, and Chad Dylan Cooper, doesn't just hurt for anybody, you know? I mean really, who does she think she is, oh yeah, that's right she doesn't know who she is... Did she really even want to kiss me that night or was she just playing me? Whatever...

**SPOV**

I can't believe Chad just said that to me...me Sonny Munroe, Hollywood Sweetheart here, hello? How could he think I could be so heartless as to kiss him and not even feel anything for him?

He just doesn't understand...it's too much pressure trying to be a goodie goodie, so I let it out through fighting, and when I'm feeling a little too tomboyish, I switch over a sexy, confident,

model...So what's wrong with that? What's wrong with doing what makes me feel good? Answer: Nothing! He's just to selfish and his ego is broken that I'm more sucessful than him...So why do I still feel bad?

Answer: Because I actually like Chad... Sure he's a jerk at times, but on the inside he's sweet and cool, and no matter how much of a weenie I sound like right now, I'm ok with it, because in the end I

know I'm right and he's wrong. I hopped out of the car and Chad was standing there waiting, I opened the door and he followed after. We got on the elevator to the 11th floor where Renee was waiting like a nervous reck...

R- Sonny! Finally, Remy will be here in less that 5 minutes...

RL- I am here darlings! The one and only Remy London, oh Chanel how are you darling, looking beautiful as always I see...oh, but losing sense of style, sweats were so last season...

S- Remy...please, you can't actually believe I would wear this in public...it's just for comfort...

RL- Ah, yes, carry on, and who is this delicious piece of hunk? Dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, 6'1? Chisled he said poking Chad in the stomach...perfect for our summer swim collection...

S- Uh, this is Chad, nobody important trust me...

C- Uh, I am THE CHAD DYLAN COOPER, of THE MACKENZIE FALLS! Much more important that you think...

I stomped on his foot hard and elbowed him from behind me, he winced a little...

S- Like I was saying, nobody...

RL- Hmm, we'll see, well Poncho, Horrace, take him to Miss. Alexis's dressing room, we need to get her ready for the show...chop chop!

C- You mean I can't watch?

RL- Goodness no, a magician never reveals his secrets, and a style genius never reaveals his beauty tricks, don't worry, there's plenty of time for that later...

I watched as Horrace and Poncho dragged Chad away... and I waved blowing him a kiss, he just shook his head at me stubbornly...

R- Now, let's get going...

They dressed me for the summer collection and we went up to the 20th floor where they were having the show...It took about a good 3 hours when we finally got done, and then

I had to go back down to the 11th floor to do my shoot. Remy made me dress in a pure white glimmer bikini, with a belted short split pleated skirt, and studded diamond heels.

My body was literally glistening from all the oil he put on it, and my white shades sat on top of my messy yet cute hair. Remy decided that studs would make me look to cute like and that it needed to be fierce,

so he made me poot on hoops and of course lip gloss. We took the first few shots standing then laying down, and eventually we used props like sun umbrella poles and sand... it was pretty hot...

but I was tired and I didn't feel like arguing with Chad about anything, I just felt like relaxing... I went into my dressing room to find Chad pacing back and forth,

he turned to look at me and his mouth instantly dropped...I smirked at this...

S- Liking what you see Chad?

Hey, I never said I didn't feel like teasing Chad, that would never get old... I walked over to him a pushed his jaw up laughing a bit...

S- It's ok, you know I've been thinking, I'm sorry for not telling you who I was, I should've known better than to keep such a big secret from you,

i mean to be honest I was just kinda jealous that you make more money than me...

C- I...I do?

S- Yeah, I mean come on Chad, you're rich, and talented, I said running my fingers up and down his chest, and strong, and sexy...he gulped at the last part and i smirked...

I grabbed his shirt and pulled him closer, our lips were only inches apart and i smiled...

C- Well...uh, I...

S- SHHH, i said putting a finger to his lips... I just thought maybe I would be able to keep it from you a little longer, but you're way too smart for me...

(yeah right i thought to myself laughing mentally, i am having way too much fun!) You forgive me don't you, Chad?

C- Well, I am a little upset, its just that...

S- Chad, I promise from now on, I'll be a good girl...or a bad one, I said pushing him down into the chair behind him now straddling his lap...

I wrapped my arms around his neck, Whatever you want, i said seductively..

C- Why are you doing this?

S- Isn't it obvious Chad? I want you and I know that you want me, I'm giving you what you've been wanting for ages now... finally meeting Chanel Alexis is like a dream come true for you right?

C- Sonny this isn't you, why are you acting like this?

S- I'm sorry, I thought this is what you wanted...just forget this ever happened, i said starting to get up feeling kinda stupid for putting myself out there like that and that my teasing didn't work.

C- Wait, he said pulling me back down, I never said I didn't like it...he said staring at me intently with those eyes...

S- Kiss me, i whispered...

He stared into my eyes hesitantly, seeming unsure if I really meant it, so I gave him a reassuring smile and that's when it happened. I don't know where or when it happened,

I always thought that what I felt for Chad was no more than a minor crush, nothing major, nothing worth developing into a relationship, but at that point is when I think it was safe to say...

I was falling for Chad Dylan Cooper. I know it's confusing, one moment I like him, the next I don't, but there are many things you'll never understand about me, such as... I don't like love or like, its kind

of awkward for me, I'm supposed to be tough and hard, and love is just a weakness. But if my love for anyone had to be a weakness, I'd choose Chad anyday...I don't know why, but I decided at this point,

to give in, I liked Chad, actually a lot, and I couldn't hide it any longer...it would only hurt the both of us more. For the sake of his feelings and my own, I knew that being with him would satisfy me...

Satisfaction is a void for the weak, because in turn you lose your will, you put your satisfaction above your duty, which I knew I'd regret later. But hey, I'm all about living in the now, screw later!

I pulled away, looking down...

S- Chad...

C- Wha...Why? What's wrong?

S- Nothing, its just, remember the 1st night we kissed?

C- Yeah, what about it?

S- I didn't tell you how special that actually was to me, because I didn't want us, to get in the way of my focus...

C- Why are you telling me this?

S- Because...

C- Because?

S- That night wasn't just a heat of the moment thing to me, it was more, more as in...the kind of feeling you get when you're falling in love with someone...

C- Are you saying what I think you're saying?

S- I don't know, maybe I am, I'm a little confused, but I really do like you Chad, and I wanna give us; i said motioning in between us, a try... i said looking down shyly...

C- Well what about...

S- Rule 22- playing hard to get is just another fashion of giving in to the CDC charm...i guess I was just waiting for the right person...

C- Well, if this person, per say, was to ask you to be their girlfriend, what would you say?

S- Depends on who's asking, i smirked

C- Fine, will you be my girlfriend?

S- Uh, I'll think about it and get back to you...

C- Sonny...

S- Just kidding, of course i will, now, lets go get ready, louis is coming to pick us up any minute now...

C- Louis?

S- Yeah, the limo driver?

C- Alright...

S- Follow me...

I took Chad up one level to my private room, it had everything in there that a girl could ever need besides a guy...well my massagist is a guy, and my assistant,

and their both majorly cute. Especially Bryan, with his dark brown hair and nice greenish hazel eyes, and his tanned skin...but none of them have the effect on me that Chad does...

We approached the door and I put in the code along with all the other ridiculous security procedures, finally we were in...

C- Woah, what is this place?

S- My private room, there's a spa over there, salon there, snack bar there along with necessary storage equipment, flat screen plasma, video games, magazines, mail box, and mini mall/closet...

C- And I make more money than you?

S- Psh, course not, I was just buttering you up, I work 2 jobs and they both pay good...you do the math!

C- Huh...

S- Unzip, please, i said signifying the back of my swimsuit...yeah it was fancy like that.

C- Mmm...K...

I bent over a little so he could get all the way to the bottom, and he was going quite slow I must admit, a little too slow...

S- Chad,think you wanna move a bit faster, the holes you're burning through my back are uncomfortable...

C- My bad, can't help how good you look in a bathing suit...

S- Stop it!i blushed as i turned around and went into the majorly oversized closet and came out with something nice for Chad to wear, Here, try this on, it'll look good on you...

C- Doesn't everything?

S- Just go try it on!

**CPOV**

I don;t know why Sonny had a sudden change of heart, but I wasn't going to question her decision, I mean cause really, who wouldn't to be my girlfriend,

unless they were lesbian or a guy, and even gay guys want me, which is extremely creepy and disturbing, and wrong on several different levels, but that's just how hot I am...

Sonny gave me these really nice clothes to try on, I know for sure that they are fancy, I'm sure the shirt cost at least over a thousand, when I came out Sonny was fumbling through accesories,

she was wearing a champagne gold halter dress that was short in the front but got longer in the back. The back had crossed straps and it was like a little ruffled in the front, but she looked beautiful.

She was wearing body glitter or whatever they call it and matching gold shoes, clear lip gloss and her hair was pinned up in some kind drop curl bob dressed up with diamond hair clips.

She looked like some kind of unrealistic goddess, one that i was unworthy of even having the pleasure to look at.

Yari's parties must be pretty fancy...geez, i feel like we're about to walk out on the red carpet...

S- Chad, hoops or studs? she said holding each choice up to her ears...

C- Uh...hoops...

S- Studs it is...I gave her a look of confusion...ok, clutch or designer bag?

C- Designer bag...

S- Fine, the clutch is cuter anyway...

C- Uh, hello, why do you ask me if you're gonna choose what you want anyway?

S- Because I know how guys think, I grew up with 5 brothers, my uncles, and most of my cousins are male, and as a girl,

I know that it's a know fact, men think the opposite of what complements what in fashion...

C- Whatever, can we go yet?

S- Don't rush me, I'm not even halfway done yet...

C- What are you talking about, dress, shoes, makeup, bag, what else do you have to do?

S- Chad, you chose hoops which means studs, and studs mean that i have to change the smoky eye to a natural look, and you chose designer bag meaning clutch,

and the clutch has ruffles on it, so now i have to change into my peek toe shoes, and then i have to re do my hair because it won't match my outfit, that should take a good hour and a half...

C- Are you kidding me?

S- Look at my face...note the seriousness...

C- Sonny, you look beautiful, fine the way you are, why are you so worked up about this?

S- It's nothing you'd understand...in the fashion industry only two things matter, looks and...looks, so looks are everything and i have to have the everything look or

i could lose major style points if the paparazzi catch me!

C- Sonny, if you were beautiful before I even saw you like this without makeup and fancy, expensive, designer clothes, you're even more beautiful now,

besides it's Yari's party, you don;t wanna steal her spotlight...

She gave me a look...

C- Or...you do...but why?

S- Because Yari and I are the utmost enemies, she is the most vulgar, conceited, sickening, horrible person on earth, my rival in the fashion world, she hates me and I certaily with all I have in me hate her!

C- So why would she invite you to her party...

S- Because she's one of my best friends!

C- Huh?

S- Ugh, actors! come on, I guess this is fine, she's probably gonna over do it anyway, she's always wearing some long robe, or exotic crap...

come Louis just texted me, he's outside... she said stomping away… I watched…. Chad! Stop staring at my butt!

C- I wasn't even….how…..girls…I said shaking my head

* * *

**So there it is, hope you liked it... PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and check out the Sonny With A Chance Season 3 Premiere today! It should be up in like an hour or two! Enjoy and please Review!**


End file.
